Melissa Celebrates Australia Day
by Lilgirl6664
Summary: This is a celebration Melissa doesn't want to miss out on every year. Australia Day! :D The Radiator Springs gang are helping Melissa celebrate so she feels like she is at home. (One-shot. Bad summary)


**Yay! My first one-shot! I know, I know I haven't finished 'A New Life' yet but I wanted to do this before Australia Day, which is for me tomorrow. ^^ enjoy!**

On the 26th of January, 2015, Melissa was rushing about with small Australian flags and decorations for something the town didn't know about.

"Uh...Melissa?" Lightning asked Melissa. She came to a stop in-front of Doc's Clinic with blue, red and white streamers around her body.

"Yes, what is it Light?" Melissa replied.

"What's all of this about?" Lightning asked, gesturing to the flags and colourful decorations.

"Today's Australia Day!" Melissa exclaimed. "I must celebrate it!"

"That explains why you have been acting over-happy..." Lightning said. "Come on, it's noon. You have to be hungry!"

"Don't worry! I have my lunch sorted out." Melissa reasoned. She pulled out a pastry meat pie out of a white packet, then whips out a bottle of tomato sauce.

"What is that?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, this?" Melissa said, gesturing to the pastry. "This is a meat pie."

"And what's that?" Lightning asked, looking at the red bottle.

"This is tomato sauce." Melissa replied while squeezing the red sauce onto the pie.

Lightning took a closer look. "It looks like ketchup..."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-uh!"

"Would you two please just shut up!" Doc yelled from the clinic. "I'm trying to operate here!"

"Sorry, Doc!" Lightning and Melissa apologised in unison.

"Well, gotta go!" Melissa said whilst taking a bite into her meat pie and running off. "Bye!"

Lightning just rolled his eyes and went to Willy's Butte to practice racing.

Melissa was on her way to Flo's to set up the decorations for Australia Day. Everyone except Lightning and Doc where at Flo's.

"Hi, everyone!" Melissa said happily.

"Good evening, Melissa!" Everyone said, plonking down in between Luigi and Guido.

"Why do you have all of these decorations, hun?" Flo pointed out.

"These are decorations for Australia Day!" Melissa said, waving her flags around happily.

"What's 'Australia Day'?" Flo asked, everyone was curious.

" *ahem*. Australia Day is the official national day of Australia, it marks the 1788 arrival of the First Fleet of British Ships at Port Jackson, New South Wales. And raising of the Flag of Great Britain at that site by Governor Arthur Phillip." Melissa said, taking a breath.

Everyone was staring, she was like a wikipedia!

"Sorry, I celebrate it because it sorta feels like I'm at home.." Melissa said sadly.

"It's ok Melissa, you-a don't have to-a apologise." Luigi said, petting a tire on her back. "Luigi and Guido miss-a our country too."

"I can imagine..." Melissa said. "Ok, that's enough sadness for today, I need to decorate."

Melissa had been putting up some decorations for a few hours until she was done.

There where a few Australian flags that hung on the gas station poles, red, white and blue streamers where also wrapped around the poles. Their wasn't a lot of decorations, but there was one that she was very eager to put up...

"Annnnd...done!" Melissa said while wiping sweat of her forehead. "What do you think?"

There was a metre long Australian flag hanging on the front of the roof of Flo's, everyone was looking at it.

"It looks awesome, man." Fillmore said.

"Thanks, Fillmore." Melissa thanked. "Oh! There's one last thing, I'll be right back!"

Melissa ran of to her cone Sally gave her and got out her Australia Day temporary tattoos. After she applied the tattoos to both sides of her cheeks and her arms, she ran back to Flo's.

"Ta-da!" Melissa said. "There tattoos."

"Yo, man that's cool." Ramone said.

"Thanks, there kinda like stickers, but they stay on your skin until you wash it off." Melissa explained.

"Cool."

"Time to party!" Melissa said.

A few hours past and the town had been helping Melissa celebrate the tradition so she felt like she was at home again.

11:00pm

"Hey guys..." Melissa asked, she had been drinking a few glasses of champagne and she was already kind of drunk... "Do you have karaoke?"

"Sure, we have karaoke." Flo answered. "Are you feeling alright, hun?"

"No, no I'm *_burb_* fine." Melissa said, holding a glass of champagne and swaying a little.

"Well, ok then." Flo said. "I'll go get the karaoke machine for ya."

Flo came back and set up the machine in front of the café.

"What song do you wanna sing?" Flo asked.

"Uhm...gimme...gimme...Elastic Heart by *_hicup_* Sia, _pleaaaaase_?" Melissa asked drunkly.

Flo played the song and the intro came on with the video and lyrics on screen.

**(A/N: Yep...your about to read a drunk Melissa sing...-_-)**

"_And another one bites the dust, but why can I not conquer love?_

_And I might've got to be the one, why not to fight this war without weapons?_

_And I want it I wanted it bad, but there was so many red flags._

_Now another one bites the dust._

_And let's be clear, I trust no one._

_You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace._

_**Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but you blade it might be too sharp.**_

_**I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard, I may snap when I move close.**_

_**But you won't see me fall apart, cause I've got an elastic heart.**_

_I've got an elastic heart._

_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_"

There was a cheer as the song came to a close.

"Thank you, thank you." Melissa bowed. "Now if you excuse me...I would like another song..."

1:45pm

"My, my. She really-a out did herself this time, Guido, did-a she?" Luigi said to Guido, they where the only ones at Flo's, well, that's if you include a sleeping Melissa draped out on the concrete.

"Vuoi portala al suo cono?" (Do you want to take her to her cone?) Guido asked Luigi.

"Sure, we can't leave her out here all night." Luigi answered. Guido carried Melissa in his lifts with Luigi following behind to her cone. He set her on the bed then quietly went out of the cone.

The next morning

"Owww...what a headache..." Melissa asked, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her head. "Wha- how did I get here?"

Melissa remembered last night and the fun she had.

"Oh...Guido must have took me back..." Melissa said, falling back down on her bed.

"I. _Hate_. Hangovers."

*claps* wow... I would NEVER think that I would have Melissa be drunk...I may have to change her age..anyway, I don't own 'Elastic Heart' by Sia.


End file.
